User blog:FourtE2/Rohor, The Real Boy
Rohor, The Real Boy is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Rohor is thrown by his Ventriloquist to a nearby enemy, dealing magic damage and fearing them after 2 seconds unless the buff is cleared. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} Rohor Stares into the enemy dealing magic damage over time for 5 seconds. |leveling = per second |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 100 }} Rohor throws out some puppet strings at his enemy, stunning them and pulling them backwards for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 120 |costtype = mana |range = 375 }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = }} Lore "I can't see, only he does. And he watches you." - The Ventriloquist No one knew his name, his whereabouts or anything. He just traveled the land performing inside Town Halls and on the stage. He had his small, fifteen minutes of fame. Soon enough, his Ventriloquist act soon died out. Desperate he created the best Ventriloquist Dummy anyone had seen. But there was only one flaw, his eyes. Not being able to get them perfect he went outside for inspiration. He was in Piltover at this time and soon stopped on the street. There, was a girl with the perfect eyes. He approached her and they went back to his caravan. He stared at her eyes and said; "So are you going to help me with my little project?" She agreed. Almost immediately, he dove on her ripping her eyes out of her skull. Without vision, she soon was tied up and hidden away. After studying the eyes, seeing how big they were he knew one thing. These eyes were flawed, they were different colors. Disgusted with his mistake he threw the eyes away and travelled on to Noxus. He met a dark mage there, and told him that they would make the Dummy have eyes and make him as real as he could. The Ventriloquist agreed and he blacked out. He heard a whisper when he woke up into darkness. "I have them, I'm real, we could do it all..." The Ventriloquist ran off to the League to join to boast about his new 'child' and gain some fans. He now fights for Noxus and if anyone says that Rohor is not a real boy. He'll get them, yes he will. Qoutes Selecting on Champion Select * "Have we been selected, Rohor?" "Yes master!" Movement * "Where are we going?" "To The Fields!" * "You better not crease my suit!" * "Do I have to carry you everywhere?" * "Heh" "Is that so?" Upon Attacking * "I'm the real boy!" * "I will show you death!" * "This is not an act!" * "I'm watching you!" Joke * "Get your Hand out of my butt!" * "I'm going to have to wash my hands after this..." * "What's that smell- you had to do that!" Taunt * The Ventriloquist drinks a glass of water "Hey! Hey you! You stink!" Laugh * The Ventriloquist Laughs then turns to Rohor who then tilts his head and laughs. Death * "Curtain Call!" * "No more..." * "I'll be back!" When taunting singed * The Ventriloquist takes out a glass of water "He says Thank you for the drink!" When Taunting shaco * "You know nothing of..." "Fear!" When Taunting Fiddlesticks * "Why is a hay bale scary?" When Taunting Nocturne * "I've embraced the darkness... It's your turn now!" Music Main Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXC5pgOKcRw Upcoming Features * Champion Spotlight (Not official, made by me) Changelog * 12th October 2013: Nerfed the AP ratios on all abilities an increased base damage and attack speed, added upcoming features. * 11th October 2013: Created Category:Custom champions